


Fairy Tales of Yesterday

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Tags Contain Spoilers, and sometimes you want to reimagine them. and sometimes they weren't that glorious, sometimes you and your partner want to relive your glory days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: It's the Bastille over again, but things aren't quite the same...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Fairy Tales of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "The Show Must Go On." Posting date edited to after reveals.

The cuffs are chilly around Aziraphale’s wrists. He tugs at them, as if that would free him without needing to call down a miracle. The clink of the chains draws Crowley’s eyes, he can tell, even with those dratted sunglasses on and even in this dim lighting. The ruffle at Aziraphale’s throat is starting to itch. It’s much too hot in here; perhaps the finery was a mistake after all.

Crowley’s still staring at him. “Well then,” he says, without changing expression; he’s always so hard to  _ read, _ “I guess you’re lucky I was in the area.”

Aziraphale purses his lips, unwilling to admit to needing help but unable to see any other way out of this predicament. “I suppose I am,” he says haughtily. “Why are you here?”

“Ah.” Crowley slithers into a standing position, some outstandingly flexible manoeuvre that doesn’t look possible but which makes Aziraphale’s mouth go completely dry. With his wrists chained to the floor, Aziraphale doesn’t dare abandon his stool, and so he’s helplessly rooted to the spot as Crowley approaches. “I heard there was an angel trapped somewhere around here, couldn’t resist popping in to see if the rumours were true…”

Aziraphale squirms. Crowley leans in, just a bit closer, and Aziraphale’s heart is racing so fast Crowley can probably hear it. “Why?” he asks, barely more than a whisper. Hardly dignified for an angel of the Lord, but even principalities must needs be intimidated by demons in such close proximity.

Crowley wets his lips. Aziraphale can see himself reflected in the dark of Crowley’s glasses, wide-eyed and breathing shallowly, oh, he’s a wreck. “Because,” Crowley says, so quietly Aziraphale almost has to close the distance between them to hear him, “I…”

Aziraphale waits. Crowley seems hesitant to finish the sentence and he can’t imagine why. He watches the movement of Crowley’s throat as he swallows.

“I wanted to do this,” Crowley says finally, and kisses him: just barely, the slightest brush of their mouths together, and Aziraphale’s heart is going to pound right through his chest.

He gathers himself. “That’s not your line,” he says, frowning.

Crowley groans. “I know, I know… Forgot what came next. I was improvising.”

“You were  _ supposed _ to say, ‘I wanted to see an angel brought low,’ and then  _ I _ say—”

“‘How devilish,’ right,” Crowley interrupts. He straightens and stretches, arms over his head. Aziraphale takes a moment to appreciate the lines of him, the expanse of thin chest and long limbs, and that  _ ridiculous _ outfit— “Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale snaps his eyes to Crowley’s. “Yes.”

Crowley’s not quite laughing at him, but there’s a particular curve to his smile which means he knows exactly what Aziraphale was thinking about a moment ago. “D’you want to go again from the top? Start the scene over?”

“Oh.” Aziraphale sighs. “I suppose.”

“You’re not certain?” Crowley tips his head.

Always so careful. So good. “I’d like to get this ruffle off,” Aziraphale admits, and at this Crowley laughs.

_ “Now _ who’s breaking character?”


End file.
